


Don't Let Me Go

by Fall_Amy_Fly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Amy_Fly/pseuds/Fall_Amy_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years. It's been five years since Wally West was pulled brutally out of this world by the cold hand of death. Five years since he ran this earth, spouting off bad jokes to all his friends. Five years since he flirted endlessly with M'gann, with no results. Five years has passed since Wallace West was taken from Richard Grayson. Post-Endgame. Birdflash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

Batman and Robin were currently patrolling Gotham city together, ya know, beating the shit outta bad guys 'n stuff? The usual. Except Batman was acting different tonight, he wasn't the 'Jolly Batman' Robin oh so cheerily deemed him, but he was acting more like the original. Brooding even. It was weird. 

“Batman, what the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting strange all night,” Robin said, interrupting the heavy silence that had surrounded them since taking perch on one of the many high rise buildings Gotham had to offer. 

“None of your business, Robin. Now be quite, I'm trying to listen to the police scanner,” Batman snapped, pressing a hand to his cowl's ear to hear the police scanner more clearly. Suddenly, his black clad shoulders stiffened and he pulled his finger away from his ear. “We have a robbery held by Two-Face at the Second National Bank of Gotham that needs to be taken care of.” 

“What is up with Dent that he has to make everything in to twos?” Robin growls under his breath as he grabs his grappling gun and follows Batman from roof top to roof top.

“He has a dual personality, Robin,” The Caped Crusader states simply, landing on a gargoyle facing the bank. 

“Dual personality or not, he is still tedious,” Robin grumbled, squatting on a roof top. “And he also only has four hench men with him. Idiot.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Batman saw a bright flash of light down an alley way. Turning his head to the interruption, he spoke to his partner, “Robin, go check that out.”

“What! Batman! You want me to go 'check out' a light?” Robin exclaimed.

“Yes, Robin. I do. Now go check it out, and I'll take these guys out,” Batman said, ending all discussion by grappling to the bank.

Robin glared at his mentor's retreating form, then turned towards the obscene white light. “Go make me check out a light. How demeaning.” He grumbled under his breath as he reached the spot, seeing something that surprised him. 

It was a person. Someone who looked to be around the age of 22, with bright red hair that poked out his cowl. He wore, much to Robin's disgust, a bright yellow and red unitard. Not knowing what danger this person could hold, if any, Robin moved into the shadows so he could observe the stranger.

“What the hell did I hit?” The figure groaned out, lifting his hand towards a wall to steady himself while he stands. “Oh, would you look at that; a wall. Hello Mister Wall, glad to know you have gotten acquainted with my face.” He let out a little giggle at his joke of a joke, and straitened completely. Now was a good time for Robin to pounce, now knowing that this imbecile wasn't a threat.

“Who are you?” Robin growled, throwing himself on the imposter, seemingly producing a knife from no where, and holding said knife to the red head's neck.

“Well this is a great first meeting. You are so pleasant. My name is Kid Flash, duh. Can't you tell by the costume?” Robin momentarily took his eyes from the 'Kid Flash's' face to look at his costume, that had a red lightning bolt in a white circle.

“Never heard of you.” Robin stated flatly, pressing the knife firmer to the man's neck.

“Okay, good for you. You been living under a rock or somethin', kid?” 

Robin tightened his hold on the imposter at that comment, narrowing his eyes even more into the infamous Bat Glare. Flexing his wrist to let the red head know he wasn't playing around, he saw the green eyes widen, a flicker of fear passing through them. Good.

“Batman said to go check out the light, I checked it out. He doesn't need to know how I dealt with it though,” Robin muttered under his breath for Kid Flash to hear, the green eyes widening even more.

“Robin!” A voice shouted from behind the bird, and batarang coming from his left, hitting the hilt of the knife Robin was carrying. “What did I tell you about bringing weapons that could kill a person out on patrol?” Batman scolded his bird, yanking him away from the red head. “Report.”

Robin glared at his mentor, smacking the hand still holding his cape,“ A batarang could kill someone,” He informed his mentor flatly before continuing, “I went to check out the light as you told me, and found him.” at this he pointed to the stranger, “ He says his name is Kid Flash, and that I should know who he is. He's crazy. Let's just bring him to Arkham and be done with him.” 

Batman stopped listening to Robin half way through his rant, freezing when he looked over his protege's shoulder at the so called imposter. No. It can't be. The Caped Crusader's eyes widened fractionally at the red headed man standing awkwardly behind Robin, looking like he was ready to bolt.

“Stop,” Batman said, both people pausing in their actions, “Not you Robin. Kid Flash. He was about to run off.” Robin looked over his shoulder at the man, noticing how his shoulders slumped.

“Good to know the Bat here is as vigilant as the one where I'm from,” Wally muttered.

“Where you're from?” Both caped crusaders said in unison.

“Well yeah, obviously I'm in an alternate universe or something. I mean, Batman's all broody where I'm from, but it looks like Robin's the brood master here. Although, Bats doesn't seem all that less broody either, but whatever. And, Rob doesn't know about Kid Flash, so I guess here, I didn't copy my uncle's experiment. That's a bummer though, super hero life without KF around must really suck” Trust a speedster to end a rant about how awesome he was. And yes Wally, it does suck not having you around.

“Another dimension?” Batman visibly deflated at that realization. Of course. “If that's the case, we should take him to the Bat Bunker to try and get him back to his world.” With that, Batman started walking towards the place he parked the Batmobile, not allowing any further discussion. Both boys followed the menacing bat towards his car, one more grudgingly than the other.

“The Batmobile looks pretty cramped. I could run to the—“

“No!” Batman yelled, cutting Kid Flash off. Said red head backed up with widened eyes, holding his hands up in a defensive pose. “What I meant was I don't want to risk you running. You could have ended up coming here by running, who knows. We don't want to screw with that.” 

“Riiiiiiight...” He didn't look convinced, all he did was jump into the back seat of the car. “So, there's no Kid Flash in the world at all?” He said, changing the subject.

“Yes, there was. He died five years ago.” The look on Wally's face was heart breaking. He looked like someone just told them they ran over his puppy.

“I'm dead here? Wow.” 

“I never knew there was a Kid Flash.” Robin said, narrowing his eyes at his mentor.

“Yeah, there was. Two of them. Impulse became Kid Flash after the first one died, but he felt like he was ruining his image, wearing someone else's identity, so he stopped, and became Impulse again.” Batman explained, keeping his eyes straight ahead, and not letting his mind wander to the young man in his back seat. The rest of the drive was kept in total silence. Kid Flash thinking about how he was dead here, wondering if that was going to happen in his world too. Robin was thinking about how idiotic it was to bring an imposter into the Bat Bunker. Batman was thinking about anything but the speedster in the back seat. Finally, the Batmobile pulled into a dark tunnel, that emptied out into a high tech looking room.

“Wow. Not the Bat Cave I'm used to. I love what you did here, not gloomy like back home. I used to be scared to come visit Robin when we were kids, just because I would have to come here,” Wally got a reminiscent look on his face as he got out of the car, before he completely froze, turning wide eyed to Batman. “Dic-Rob-ImeanNightwing! What about him! I'm dead here, what happened to him? I have to go to Bludhaven!”

“Bludhaven is gone.” Batman said absentmindedly, walking over to the batcomputer, pulling an objecting speedster by the arm. He felt the yellow clad arm go stiff at his words.

“Bludhaven's gone?”

“Yes.” A hidden eyebrow was raised at the question.

“What about Nightwing?”

“Also gone,” Was said without thinking. Batman froze at the implications that statement could draw, but choose not to correct himself.

“Oh,” Was all Kid Flash said, letting Batman push him onto a chair. The Bat turned around once he saw that Wally wasn't going anywhere, going off to get a needle to draw blood. Once he was prepared, he leaned over the red head, and unclasped the hidden clasps of the suit. “Whoa! How did you know that was there!”

“Um...lucky guess?” The hidden blue eyes sparkled in amusement at the horrified look in the green eyes in front him, a smirk heading for his lips. “Robin, go to bed. You have school in the morning,”

Robin gave his mentor a Bat worthy glare before turning towards what seemed to be an elevator, making a weird tutting noise.

“Stop being so disrespectful little D!” Batman said over his shoulder, amusement evident in his voice.

“Oh great, the Jolly Batman is back. Good to know whatever crawled up your ass earlier crawled back out,” With those final words, the elevator doors closed, sealing off the whereabouts of the Bats house. Rolling his eyes at his protegee, Batman walked over to the batcomputer with the blood sample he took, pouring a small amount onto what looked like a small tablet. 

“This should let us know what world you are from. After finding that out, I will devise a plan on how to get you back.”

Batman didn't like this plan, and Kid Flash could clearly see that. Kid was no detective, but he wasn't stupid. He didn't like the fact that the other hero was here at all. This all seemed a little fishy, it was all different. But, this was a different world, right? Of course it would be different. Ten minutes passed with no conversation from either male, Batman staring blankly at the screen processing Wally's blood, while Wally looked around the Bat cave—Bunker?—trying, and failing, to find something to occupy himself with. This was probably the longest time Wally had ever spent not talking, and staying relatively motionless in one spot. 

Right when Wally was about to ask Batman for an update, said bat stood abruptly from his seat, knocking his chair over. In an instant, Kid Flash was at Batman's side, looking at him in a concerned way. “Woah Bats, what happened? All that brooding give you an aneurism or something?” There, joking was good. right? KF was good at joking.

“No,” was said in a disbelieving tone, wide, white out eyes turning to stare at emerald green eyes. “You're Wally West from this world,” Dick breathed out in astonishment. This can't be Wally. 

“Wait...what? I thought you told me I was dead here! And what! How do you know my name!?” Wally yelled, eyes widening to a seemingly impossible width, almost popping out of his skull, turning to stare at the computer.

“Because, Kid Idiot, you don't really keep your secret ID under very tight wraps,” Dick chuckled, before adding, more seriously, “And I don't know. I was there when you died. I saw it happen. Barry and Bart were there too. This is impossible.” The last bit was whispered under the ebony's breath.

“How could I be here if I'm dead? Besides, that's not the Robin I know, you're not the Batman I know, everything is different. Nothing is like when I was 'alive'. Hell, you said Bludhaven was gone, Nightwing's gone. None of this is the same! Howcouldibedead, butstillbehere? Thatmakesnosense!” Wally screamed, biting his lip to stop from ranting even further at speedster speed.

“It's all here Wally, everything. I don't understand it either, trust me. What's the last thing you remember?”

“Um..”Wally started, rubbing his fingers over his eyes, “I was in Bludhaven with Di-Nightwing, we were getting ready for a mission, I was coming out of retirement from the hero community to help with it. Um...I was at the North Pole with the Flash and Impulse, trying to stop the explosion. The rest is a blur. Getting hit by electricity, telling Barry something that I can't remember. Waking up to find my face making friends with brick. That's it,” Wally finished, rubbing the back of his head.

“You told him to tell Dick that you love him,” Dick whispered, swallowing. That was what Wally told Barry right before he died. “You died a hero.” 

“Obviously not, right?” And the smile was back, white teeth gleaming from behind pink lips, but there was an uneasiness in his eyes. He couldn't believe that everyone thought he was dead! He had so many people to go visit, tell them everything would be alright. Tell his loved ones that he was okay. Find out what happened to Dick, and Bludhaven, maybe visit Dick if he could.

Batman took a deep breath, turning himself back to the screen to read the results once again. He was raised with the knowledge that aliens roamed the earth freely. He thought of two aliens as his uncles. He was best friends with a Martian, an Atlantian, and thought of a green shape shifter as his little brother. His little brother's best friend was a time travelling speedster. His other little brother had also come back from the dead. And he was Batman. How was this information so hard to grasp? Maybe because it was Wally? Maybe because he thought his brain was just teasing him? That last one seems the most likely. Of course that would be it. This was all a dream wasn't it? If he closed his eyes, he would wake up in his bed at Wayne Towers, Alfred's cooking waking him up fully. He would start his Wally-less day, as he has for the past five years. There would be nothing different.

Blink. Open. 

Everything was still the same. Wally was still standing beside him. He was still standing in the Bat Bunker. He was still in the Bat Suit. Nothing changed. Then why did he feel this was all wrong? Wally couldn't possibly be here.

Blink

“Hey, hey, bats, you there? Did I loose ya there? Didn't know I was that boring!” Emerald green eyes were right in front of him as he opened his eyes, gleaming with mischief. 

Dick opened his mouth to say a snarky retort, when an elderly British voice sounded throughout the under ground room through the intercom, “Master Richard, I suggest you come upstairs and go to sleep. You have meetings in the morning.”

The yellow clad hero stiffened beside him, turning to give a bat worthy glare at the black clad hero, who simply gave a sheepish smile. “Um, surprise?” He said, biting his bottom lip to stop it from splitting his face into a grin.

“You. Asshole!” Wally screamed, pushing a laughing Batman backwards over the fallen chair, “You made me think you were dead! How could you do that to me, Dick!” Giving his signature, pout, Wally stared down at the now-older-man.

Suddenly, laughter turned into a growl. Batman jumped up effortlessly from his place on the floor as he teared the cowl off his head, raising his voice to yell at the speedster, “How could I do that to you!? Wally you've been dead for five years! You thought I was dead for an hour! There's a difference there! And might I add, I never said that I was dead! I just said that Nightwing was gone, and he is!”

Wally was silent at that. It was true; Dick thought he had been dead for five years. “I'm sorry,” Wally whispered, advancing on the now taller man, wrapping his arms around the cape shrouded shoulders. “I was selfish. I didn't think. I'm sorry.” 

“Really, Wally? You die, and you say you're sorry? You're an idiot,” Dick chuckled breathlessly, wrapping his arms around the trembling form, resting his head on the red hair, swallowing thickly to keep the sobs down. Both boys stayed in that position for a few minutes, but it felt like eternity to them both. They probably would have stayed like that all night if an angry British voice didn't interrupt them. 

“Master Richard! I advise that you go upstairs now, and—” The voice cut off abruptly upon seeing the yellow clad boy. “Oh my...”

“My thought's exactly, Alfie.” Dick said, pulling away from the familiar embrace to smile at the flabbergasted old man.

“No, I think it was more along the lines of 'ohholyfuck! Who is that sexy young man standing under my protege's knife! He sure is fiiiiine!” Wally said, a grin splitting his face practically in half, an expression that Dick used to roll eyes eyes at, but now he just revelled in the sight of it after so many years.

“Protege's knife?” Alfred questioned, raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

“Dami snuck a knife out on patrol...Again.” 

“Again!? This is a common occurrence?” Wally exclaimed, widening his eyes at his best friend.

“Yeah. I've been trying to get him to stop with the whole, 'I'm going to kill all the villains of Gotham someday, and there's nothing you can do about it, Grayson' thing, but it's like talking to a brick wall. Or Bruce. They're pretty much the same thing anyways.” Dick said flippantly, turning around to walk to the changing rooms, leaving a wide mouthed Wally in his wake. 

“Kill!? Where exactly did you find this boy, Dick?” Wally asked, recovering from his momentary shock, following the now cowl-less Batman.

“The Bat Cave. Bruce brought him home one day. Almost killed Tim once too,” Dick said nonchalantly, walking over to where he keeps his spare clothes, and unclasping his cape.

“Bruce brought him home? Wait, what? Almost killed Tim!?”

“Exactly what I said, Walls. Now, I would suggest changing into more comfortable clothes, unless you wanna go to sleep as Kid Flash, I don't really care.”

Wally didn't really want to dwell on how Dick had found his Robin, so he just took the clothes Dick offered him and changed into them at super speed. When he was done, he looked over to see Dick just finishing taking off the pants to the bat suit, revealing all his tan muscular limbs to Wally, who, unashamedly, stared openly. It didn't seem like a long time to him, but apparently he hadn't seen Dick like this in five years, so he was going bask in it, god dammit!

“If you are quite finished staring at my ass, we can go upstairs now.” Dick said, successfully pulling Wally from his trance, and they both started towards the elevator doors. When they got into the main room of the Bat Bunker, they saw that the old butler was nowhere to be seen, probably had gone off to bed after scolding the young master about his own sleeping habits.

“It's quite a nice ass, I'd rather look at it, thank you very much,” Wally said, grinning at the ebony from inside the elevator.

“I know it's a fabulous ass. I didn't like you staring back when we were living together, and I don't want you staring now either,” With that, he backed up into the far wall of he elevator, shielding the red heads view from what he once deemed to be the 'best ass in the whole world'.

An almost inaudible ding alerted both men that they had reached their destination on the top floor of Wayne Towers. They both silently crept into the loft, both of them used to having to sneak around behind peoples backs. Two of those people being the most impossible. Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman, and Alfred Pennyworth. So this task wasn't very hard for either men. Trying to sneak past Damian though, was hard. 

“Little D probably won't leave his room. Nothing I do can get him to leave it on a regular day, so we should be safe,” Dick whispered as they started passing bedrooms, Dick getting even more quiet as he passed one particular room. 

They stopped at a door one door down from the one they sneaked passed. Wally stood by quietly as Dick opened the door, offering a silent invitation to the speedster to go in first. As soon as Dick walked into the room though, he immediately jumped on the giant King sized bed, flopping on his back and sighing in bliss.

“Man, I sure do miss sleep.” Dick muttered to himself, sprawling his limbs out onto the bed. Wally had to admit that Dick had gotten taller since he'd last seen him. Well, I guess it was since he was last alive, really. 

“You really do need to get more sleep, Dick. It's not good for your health.” 

“Shut up, Wally. I get plenty of sleep.”

“No you don't.”

Silence. “..Shut up.” 

“Never,” The freckle faced teen said, grinning. Dick took that opportunity to flip over onto his back and smash his face into the pillow on his bed.

“Oh bed, how I've missed you. I wish I never had to leave you ever again!” Dick grumbled incoherently from the pillows, well, that's what Wally thought he heard at least.

“Do you need a minute alone, oooor...?” Wally asked, chuckling. He remembered Dick being like this since, well, as long as he's known Dick Grayson.

“Muft ufp, Wawwy. Geft inth beph.” Was heard from the pillows. Wally knew that when Dick got this way, there was no nonsense, just sleep. Come to think of it, it looked like Dick was already sleeping now. Chuckling, the speedster climbed into bed next to the shirtless hero, snuggling up with the tight muscled back. He fit just like he remembered. “G'night, Wawwy,” Was said through a yawn.

“Good night, Dick.” Wally whispered, resting his head in the crook between Dick's neck and shoulder, reaching around to kiss him on the lips, when he received no response, he assumed that Dick was sleeping, so he left it at that, falling into his own deep slumber. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Dick woke up, he felt strangely warm. Too warm, like he was burning. At first, he thought that he just had too many blankets on, but then he felt breathing on his back. What? Did he bring someone home last night? Sneaking a glance over his shoulder to take a look at the mystery person, all he caught was a shock of red hair. Great, another red head. What would he tell Damian when he left his room? Adult sleep over? Lame. He's 10, he shouldn't know abo—

The events of last night then flashed through his mind. Wally. Wally West was laying next to him. Dick let a giant grin fall over his face at that thought. Somehow Wally was okay, and next to him. Careful not to wake his bed partner, Dick turned around to face the sleeping red head. Yup. Definitely Wally. The same cute sleep face, looking so peaceful, with the small string of drool seeping from the side of his mouth, the frown lines in between his eyebrows signifying that he was dreaming. It was all Wallace Rudolph West. As if sensing someone staring at him, emerald green eyes opened up to stare at ocean blues. No one said anything for a little while, both of them just staring into each others eyes, both filled with so much love. A flash of doubt crossed the blue eyes, giving the green ones a flicker of concern. A silent conversation seemed to happen between two sets of eyes, green and blue clashing, before a loud crash was heard from somewhere in the apartment, followed by a loud curse. Annoyance flashed in the blue eyes before they finally broke contact.

“Damian! What did I tell you about swearing! You're ten!” Dick yelled, earning a laugh from Wally.

“Morning, babe,” Wally said, smiling at Dick's flustered face. Dick just glared at the man next to him, sighed, and sat up. “Fine then, be that way,” Wally pouted, earning a small twitch of lips. Good enough 

Dick said nothing, just slowly got out of bed, raised an eye brow at the red head, and motioned for him to get up, before leaving the room.

“Good to know somethings haven't changed. He still leaves the room with little to no warnings,” Wally grumbled, pushing the blankets from his form and walked towards the door way.

“Hey, I motioned for you to follow, that not good enough for you, Man Flash?” Dick asked, cackling at the shocked look on the red heads face.

“Another thing, you still pop outta nowhere! And what did I say about the whole 'Man Flash' incident!” Wally exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart as if the slow his speeding heart rate. When Wally had come out of retirement to help with the alien invasion, he didn't really want to be 'Kid Flash' anymore, because, well, he wasn't a kid anymore. But he couldn't just simply be 'Flash' because that was already taken by his uncle. So, being the brilliant mastermind he is, he asked his boyfriend at the time, Dick, what he thought of the name 'Man Flash'. Long story short, he didn't receive the reaction he thought he would. And Dick was never going to let him forget it. 

“To never bring it up,” Dick said, then front flipped into the kitchen, well, what Wally assumed was the kitchen.

“Show off!” Wally yelled, running-at a normal speed- after the acrobat.

“That's me!” Dick said, jumping over the counter to get to the cereal and bowls, letting out a low growl. “Ugh, my storage technique was so much better than Alfred's!” 

“Dick, you kept all the food with the dishes.” 

In their old Bludhaven apartment, Dick's 'flawless' technique of putting their groceries away was to put the food with their respective dishes. Like, the cereal boxes would be right next to the bowls, which would have spoons next to them. That was also right next to the canned soup. The only food they had that wasn't next to cutlery was the stuff that had to be kept in the fridge, much to Dick's dismay. 

“Exactly! So much easier and faster to get food, instead of having to go all over the kitchen!” Dick exclaimed, exasperation clear in his tone, which Wally couldn't help but smile at. “I don't remember you complaining about it.”

“That's because I'm a speedster. I need to eat, it's only better for me to have food all together. But you, you're human, no excuse,” Wally told him, going over to sit at the kitchen island. 

“Yeah, but as you so kindly put throughout all the years we've known each other, I'm a fatass!” Dick yelled, producing two bowls from the cupboard and placing them on the counter, followed by a box of cereal.

“And you still eat Crocky Crunch. Seriously Dick, you haven't changed at all, dude!”

“What can I say?” Dick said, holding his hands up in a defensive pose and shoving the cereal at Wally after pouring his own bowl. Both boys dug into their food in relative silence, the only noise produced was the sounds of metal scrapping ceramic. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Being raised my Batman has taught Richard Grayson a lot of stuff. Most useful, and other, well...not so much. One thing that was useful only some of the times was the way he always had to analyze things. Dick couldn't just let things that he didn't understand go. He had to analyze the shit out of it before he was satisfied. That's what brought him to the underground Bat Bunker in the middle of the day while Wally was in the shower. He just had to figure out how Wally came back. He also really wanted to know if this really was Wallace Rudolph West. Dick needed to know if his long dead boyfriend was really upstairs in his penthouse bathroom.

“There must be something I'm missing,” Dick mumbled to himself as he re-read over and over aain the results of Wally's blood tests, DNA test, and a sample of some of the residue left over from where Wally crash landed—which turned out to only be brick dust from the red head's face. “All things have turned out all right. So why does this sit to wrong?” 

“Why does what sit wrong?” A voice was heard behind Dick so suddenly that it made the Bat jump out of his chair and almost fall to the ground. Maybe he would have if he wasn't a natural acrobat. Wally was standing behind him in some of Dick's clothes, his hair still dripping from his shower. 

“Geez, Walls, wanna not give a guy a heart attack?”

Giving off one of his signature smirks, with mischief in his eyes, the red head replied in a sarcastic tone, “ Dude, you're Batman, I didn't know I had to walk around with bells on!”

Dick was silent after that comment, his eyes returning back to the Bat-computer, studying the numbers and words on the screens before coming to a conclusion. He couldn't do this alone. As quickly as he could, and quietly, much to Wally's confusion, Dick started gathering up all the information he had—either written out by hand or compiling them all on a USB drive. He was going to need help, and from the people he really didn't want to bring into this at this point.

“We need to go to the Watchtower,” Dick announced after ten minutes of silence, when all the information was together. “ I can't figure this out on my own. I need the League's technology for this.”

“Wait, what exactly are you trying to do?” Wally asked, following his boyfriend—ex?—across the bunker and over to what Wally assumed was a change room of some sort. Or just some place Batman and Robin kept their costumes when out of the Bunker.

Without a word, Dick Grayson quickly transformed into the Dark Knight and stalked over to what Wally thought was a zeta beam transporter, where he started punching in authorization codes for the League. Without another word, a white light opened up in the transporter, confirming exactly what Wally thought. Batman pushed Wally through the zeta beam first, making sure he made it to the destination before jumping in himself.


End file.
